Spore
Spores are subtle infestation agents devised by the zerg. Before the zerg invade a planet, their fleets typically drop a massive payload of these spores onto a world's surface. These spores spew a flood of creep, initiating infestation.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Exposures Vyctor 5 Terran Confederacy scientists discovered a zerg outbreak in a string of Fringe Worlds. They conducted experiments with their discoveries in the secret Fujita Facility on Vyctor 5, as well as in the Ghost Academy on Tarsonis. They were able to use the spores to grow creep.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). Chau Sara The Overmind subtly seeded the soil of Chau Sara with hive spores. Eventually the zerg more openly infested that world.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Mar Sara The Terran Confederacy conducted experiments with zerg specimens in the secret Jacobs Installation on Mar Sara. They hid ardeon crystals, tainted with the spores, deep within the facility and went to great lengths to protect them. After the destruction of Mar Sara by the protoss, the planet was quickly resettled by the Kel-Morian Combine. When they attempted to excavate the Jacobs Installation, the Dominion quickly stopped them, hiding the reasons behind level Black censoring and hiding the facility itself in a dead spot. Terran Dominion Thor pilot Sandin Forst and his two companions heard rumors that extremely valuable ardeon crystals could be found inside the facility. They broke in, and Forst, the sole survivor, began collecting them from a vault, but the spores very quickly transformed him into an infested terran. The Confederacy had gone to great lengths not only to keep people out of the vault, but to keep people from leaving as well. Even his Thor could not break him out, and Forst was trapped by the wreckage of the vault's roof.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Second Great War The Raynor's Raiders discovered an infestation sweeping through refugee camps on Meinhoff, such as that of the former colonists of Agria. The infested colonists created by the virus were vulnerable to the star's high UV output during the daytime.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. Matt Horner described the infestation as a "new trick" and "virulent".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Agrian colonist Dr. Ariel Hanson began working on a cure.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Colonist Missions (In English). 2010 The Agria colonists were moved to Haven, a planet near protoss space. Executor Selendis discovered hive spores on Haven and planned to purify the planet to stem the infestation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. End War During the End War, the fallen xel'naga Amon unleashed an infestation upon the terran worlds of the Koprulu sector. Allied commanders held off waves of infested to evacuate the Kel-Morian Combine colony lead by Deborah Greene,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Miner Evacuation (in English). 2016-11-22. and helped Terran Dominion Lieutenant Rosa Morales purge a fringe colony of its infestation before it overran the planet.2017-03-01. Preview: Dead of Night. Youtube. Accessed 2017-03-01. Post-End War Sometime before the Defenders of Man Insurgency, an outbreak of zerg infestation occurred on the Umojan Protectorate colony of Jarban Minor. Nova Terra and her Covert Ops Crew arrived along with the Tal'darim, fighting through the infested to reach the terrazine the Umojans were harvesting from the local Jarban gliders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. References es:espora Category:Swarm zerg breeds